


快变成可爱的女孩子吧！

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	快变成可爱的女孩子吧！

“嘉嘉，叔叔今天买了你一直想要的游戏机哦，要不要来叔叔家里玩？”走到家门口的时候，我遇到了正好放学了的邻居家的小孩，我已经在这里徘徊很久，终于让我等到了。  
“真的？”小孩瞪大那圆乎乎的眼睛，一脸雀跃，“谢谢叔叔！那我就不客气啦。”  
“当然了，嘉嘉想玩多久就玩多久，叔叔还准备了嘉嘉最爱吃的零食，到时候我们可以一边吃一边玩。”我用诱哄的语气说道。  
牵着小孩的手，顺手接过他的书包，我和王嘉尔一起来到了我家。  
“对了，嘉嘉不用和家长说一声吗？要是不按时间回家的话，爸爸妈妈不会担心吗？”我问道。  
“不用，我爸妈都去国外出差了，我这个月都要自己住，想去哪玩就去哪玩。”嘉嘉说道。  
“那就再好不过了。”我摸了摸他的头。  
嘉嘉上的学校是属于私立学校中比较好的，去的都是些家境不错的人，学校的校服都和其他学校那种宽宽松松的运动服不一样。嘉嘉现在穿着的就是校服，上身里面是白色的衬衫，没有扎领带，直接在外面穿了一件深蓝色的西服外套，嘉嘉骨架小，外套又是收腰的设计，更是显得他腰肢纤细。他下身并没有穿学校统一的制服裤子，而是穿了一个自己的短裤，刚好在膝盖以上，露出粉色的膝关节和白皙匀称的小腿，因为坐在沙发上短裤上移了一点，也可以看到一截细腻的大腿。  
我上下打量着正专心玩游戏的小孩，越看越觉得自己有眼光，本身还在发育期的男孩因为长相太过精致就有些雌雄莫辨，而且那一手就能握住的纤细脚踝和手腕，那比女孩子还要细腻娇嫩的皮肤，都显示着这是一个完美的改造人选。

一转眼，就到了傍晚，嘉嘉放下手里的手柄，伸了个懒腰，衬衫随着伸展的动作上移，露出一截细白的腰，“叔叔，我该回家了。”  
“诶？这么早吗？在叔叔家里睡觉也没关系的，嘉嘉的父母不是还在出差吗？而且一直到下周为止学校都会放假，嘉嘉不想多玩一会吗？”我失望地说。  
“可。。。可是，如果不在自己床上睡的话，我睡不着。”嘉嘉说道，“我有点认床。”  
“不会的，叔叔都已经准备好了，绝对是最舒服的床，不信你来看。”我急切地说，拉着他的手腕带着他走进我精心布置好的卧室。  
这可是我用好长时间一点一点亲手布置的，墙壁被粉刷成淡淡的粉色和蓝色，柔软的圆形大床摆在中间，从上面垂下层层叠叠的白色花边床幔，床单也是粉色，床上摆满了可爱的抱枕和各种被棉花填充的玩偶。  
“哈哈哈哈，叔叔，什么呀？这明明是女孩子的床，我才不要在这睡。”嘉嘉说着，就往外走。  
我一把攥住他的手腕往回一拉，嘉嘉整个人就被我扔在了床上，在弹性很好的大床上弹了几下才停下来，一脸不解地看着我。  
“从今天起，你就要学会当一个女孩子了。”我说。  
“什。。。什么？”嘉嘉不可置信地看着我。  
我脱下嘉嘉的外套，扔在一边，当我开始扒他的衬衫的时候，他终于反应过来，一边护住衬衫，一边拼命挣扎着。  
“看看你穿的是什么？女孩子怎么可以穿这个？”我一边说着，一边按住他挣动着的双手，一把把衬衫撕下来，扣子哗啦啦散落了一床，又滚落在地上。  
“叔叔，我害怕，你想干什么？放开我！”嘉嘉急了，挣动的力气更大了，我几乎按不住他。  
我用他的衬衫捆住他的双手，一手把他的双手按在头顶，一手去扯他的裤子。那裤子倒是很宽松很方便，一拉就下来了，露出黑色的平角内裤。  
“真是从头到脚，连内裤都不合格。”我嫌弃地看着那男士内裤，“服装方面以后会教给你怎么穿，现在，你就什么都不要穿好了，正好要教给你女孩子的生理知识。”  
“我不要！叔叔是变态吗？我是男孩子，才不要学女孩子的生理知识。”嘉嘉拒绝道。  
我的脸色一下子就沉了下来，看着嘉嘉被吓到的样子，我现在一定看起来很可怕吧。  
于是我从嘉嘉的胸部开始教起，那里还一片平坦，但是肌肤幼滑，乳尖粉嫩，十分吸引人。我捏着嘉嘉白嫩嫩的胸部，上面增加了几个红红的手印，那贫瘠的地方硬是被我捏了起来。  
“唔。。。痛！叔叔！不要碰！”嘉嘉先是整个人都蜷缩起来，却被我捏起胸部，只能又被迫挺起胸。  
“这个地方是嘉嘉的乳房，现在嘉嘉的这里还没有开始发育，以后的话这里会慢慢鼓起来，叔叔就可以给你穿胸衣了。”我说道。  
“唔。。。不。。。别碰了。。。”  
我从善如流地松开捏着胸肉的手，在指印上揉了揉，嘉嘉刚松了一口气，便被我捏住那小巧精致的乳头。  
“啊啊啊！不要！”嘉嘉这次反应特别大，摇晃着胸部，眼泪都涌上来了，但却无法挣脱。  
“嘘，别动，越动的话就越难受。”我说道，“这里就是嘉嘉的乳头了，以后嘉嘉产奶的话，只要吸一吸这里就能冒出甜美可口的乳汁来。而且这里也是以后调教的重点部分，以后嘉嘉会求着叔叔多揉揉这里呢。”  
“怎。。。怎么可能？嘉嘉是男孩子，不可能会产奶的！”嘉嘉带着哭腔说道。  
话音刚落，我狠狠地拉扯着嘉嘉挺立红肿的乳头。  
“呀啊啊啊！不！停止！”嘉嘉尖叫着摇头，泪水终于冲出眼眶，顺着脸颊滑下来。  
“嘉嘉是男孩子这种骗人的话以后不许再说了，否则，叔叔会让嘉嘉哭得很厉害哦。”我威胁道。  
“我。。。我知道啦！叔叔，求求您，呜呜。。。松手吧！”嘉嘉呜咽着讨饶。  
我把抽泣着的嘉嘉拉到怀里，在他肿得大了一圈的乳头上轻轻揉着，把乳尖含在嘴里吮吸。嘉嘉抽泣声逐渐加大了，嘴里呜呜咽咽地说着听不清的话，娇小的身体剧烈地抖着，双腿间的性器也缓缓抬起了头。  
“这么舒服吗？喜欢叔叔这样吸你吗？”我松开嘴抬头笑着看他。  
“嗯。。。不。。。不是的。。。”嘉嘉的脸红得发烫，明明随着我嘴的松开而欲求不满地挺起了胸往我嘴边送，却还要否认自己很喜欢被我吮吸胸口的事实。  
“啊，对了，”我掏出一根细长的金属棍，金属棍很细，一端缀着一颗亮晶晶的钻石，“因为是女孩子，你以后就用不到前面这里了，一开始你自控力不强，叔叔只能帮帮你了。”  
说着，我一手抓住那根粉色的性器，颜色很浅，一看就是没怎么用过的样子。  
“叔叔，你要干什么？！”嘉嘉惊恐地看着我，因为害怕刚刚还精神着的性器也萎靡下来了。  
我用指甲刮了刮顶端的嫩肉，找到那个小孔，小心地把金属棍插了进去。  
“别乱动，要不伤到这里可不是闹着玩的。”我说。  
嘉嘉全身抖动得非常厉害，却真的一动都不敢动，只能小声哀求着，“叔叔，好奇怪，不要进去啦，呜呜呜。。。我要回家。。。”  
我满头大汗地小心把金属棒往里推，生怕伤到嘉嘉，终于只剩钻石露在外面，那颗钻石是为了防止金属棒掉进去拿不出来的。  
“好了好了，已经全进去了，没事了，别哭。”好不容易把金属棒全部插进去后，我就又开始哄嘉嘉，“只要你好好听话，叔叔到时候一定会让你回家的，好不好？现在，别哭了，看这小脸都哭花了，叔叔都心疼了，来让叔叔亲亲。”  
我强制地搂着不断踢打我的嘉嘉，从他泪汪汪的眼睛亲到湿漉漉的脸颊，最后勾住他的舌头，在他甜滋滋的小嘴巴里肆意侵犯。  
等我亲了个够终于放开嘉嘉的时候，嘉嘉已经因为缺氧而气喘吁吁了，倒是因为惊讶而止住了哭泣，现在正瞪大眼睛满脸泪痕地看着我。  
“该不会是第一次接吻吧？”我问道。  
嘉嘉没有回答，却像只炸了毛的小猫一样瞪了一下我，脸又红了几分，眼睛里也水汪汪的。  
我被可爱得不行，心里又因为夺走了嘉嘉的初吻而十分激动，好半天才调整好心态继续讲课。  
“那么最后要让你认识的地方，就是这里了。”我的手指钻进嘉嘉的臀缝，点在那个隐蔽的地方。  
“咦？别，别碰那里啊！可恶的变态！”嘉嘉全身一僵，紧接着差点跳起来。  
嘉嘉把我的称呼从‘叔叔’变成了‘可恶的变态’，但这一点都没有让我生气，反而看着嘉嘉鄙视的目光我更加兴奋了，就连腿间的性器也硬了几分（它从嘉嘉被我扒掉衣服的时候就一直硬着）。  
“这里是嘉嘉的小妹妹，以后嘉嘉的孩子就是从这里出来的。”我讲解道。  
“不。。。不是！”嘉嘉反驳。  
我干脆把嘉嘉压在了粉色的大床上，分开他的腿，中指用力往里面戳，刺入了一个指节。  
“好痛！你这个恶心的大叔，不要碰那里！”嘉嘉满脸厌恶地扭动着身体，下面缩得紧紧的，我很难再继续探入。  
“嘉嘉这里还没有被改造好，里面又干又紧，叔叔先给你用点润滑油，以后嘉嘉要学会自己分泌液体才行。”我拿出润滑剂，挤了一点点在手上，用手指打着圈把润滑油涂抹在嘉嘉的穴口。  
“唔。。。别碰了。。。我让你别碰了好奇怪！”嘉嘉喊道。  
有了润滑油的帮助，即使嘉嘉夹紧了下面我也能顺利地把整根手指插进去了，里面又紧又热，又嫩又滑，即使只是手指也吃得很用力，那个地方简直就像一张小嘴，仿佛要给我的手指夹断了一样吮吸着。  
“嘉嘉真厉害，第一次就已经这么会吸了，叔叔的手指都要融化了。”我一边指奸着他，一边吮吸着他的胸部。  
果然，嘉嘉的嘴里发出了软糯又放荡的呻吟声，下面随着手指的抽插发出‘咕叽咕叽’的水声，当我以指尖为圆心在里面搅动着的时候，他尖叫着后穴一阵痉挛，腿胡乱地蹬着，床单都被他弄得皱到一起。我的手指在里面乱动着，曲起指节去挂敏感脆弱的内壁，碰巧指腹碰到了一处凸起。  
“哈啊！那里。。。那里。。。”嘉嘉杏目圆睁，后穴绞得死紧，让我无法移动手指。  
“那里是嘉嘉的阴蒂，很有感觉吧？只要叔叔轻轻摩擦一下，嘉嘉就会舒服得潮吹哦。”我硬是破开紧致的内壁，缓缓地用指腹摩擦着那里。  
“啊嗯。。。那里。。。我。。。我不行了。。。”嘉嘉语无伦次地摇着头，胯间的性器竖得老高，他情不自禁地用被绑住的手来摸前面，并抓住点缀着钻石的顶端想把金属棒抽出。  
我一把抓住嘉嘉的手，把它们再次按在头顶，“都说了嘉嘉以后用不着那里了，你只要好好用后面体验快感就好了。”  
“呜。。。不。。。嘉嘉前面好涨。。。真的不行了。。。”嘉嘉又露出那种哀求的神情，但没人告诉他那种表情只会让人更用力的欺负他。  
我又加了一根手指，两只并拢在里面进出，次次都准确地撞在那个凸起上。  
“唔嗯。。。要。。。要坏掉了。。。那里。。。唔。。”嘉嘉被插得舌头都无法收回去，几次都爽得翻起了白眼。  
当我两根指头夹住那个凸起，用力撵弄时，嘉嘉紧绷起身体，脚尖都绷得直直的，在尖叫声中后穴涌出大量透明液体。  
我把手指从那里抽出，指间都挂满了粘液，分开手指的时候中间都是透明的丝。  
我把手指伸到嘉嘉眼前，等他的眼睛终于对上焦距后说道，“嘉嘉刚才潮吹了，这些都是嘉嘉的爱液，很舒服吧？”  
而嘉嘉只是缓缓地合上了双眼，高潮让他的力气迅速流失，不久后就进入了梦乡。


End file.
